


theres no tomorrow, just today

by GhostApocalyptic



Series: Ghost's Really Long And Terrible UT Fanfics [5]
Category: Archive- Do Not Search
Genre: Gen, frisk stops being human and thats the angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostApocalyptic/pseuds/GhostApocalyptic
Summary: more recent but kind of bitter and out of touch with the fanonthis is when i realized that technically save editing could be a function of determination





	1. Chapter 1

"...do you want to tell me something?" Sans asked, halting his attack. The kid was acting weird. Not "murder" weird but "something's different" weird. It would be a perfect time to attack. But Sans was curious, and if they really were just making him let his guard down, then he would've died already. It'd been enough time to get a stab in.

Frisk was formulating something, of course. They always did. They gripped their knife harder and anticipated an attack, but it seemed that them and Sans were already at an armstice. There would be no fighting until they finished breaking sequence.

They shrugged. "...We both know this world will end after you die." Another pause. "I propose an agreement."

Sans kept his magic at the ready. This was not a good sign. Sequence breaking caused all sorts of problems, and the human was definitely attempting it. "What agreement?"

"You let me live. I will open the Barrier. I will reverse what I have done."

"And how do you plan to do that? You have only one soul."

"I was never human." Frisk smiled.

"You can't reverse the deaths of hundreds. Magic doesn't work like that."

Frisk shrugged. "I never said I was a monster either."

Sans was cut off by an all-too-familiar feeling- one of pain and fading. He fell back, and everything went dark.

 

"D-Don't worry! I was always on your side- I can be good- I... I..." Flowey's panicked stuttering was replaced with silence as he watched the human pass right by him. Was he not a threat? What were they thinking? He cautiously followed as the human passed through the throne room to the Barrier.

Frisk didn't like this plan, but it was the only one they had to get the souls and not explode if they accepted them. They upped their LV just in case. This entire run was a ruse. Nobody had actually died- Frisk just edited the numbers. People would believe so. Frisk would have the XP. 

Their cumulative XP glared in their mind, thousands of virtual lives sacrificed to get to this point. It would only be a matter of time before that sacrifice would be necessary. And that matter of time was short- infinitely short. They were no longer human. The souls were for the taking. They would no longer be bound by flesh and data.

The Barrier- or, better known, the room that led to the Barrier's outermost point- was empty, save for a tiny patch of flowers that gathered around light pouring down from the surface. It was around noon, Frisk figured. A sunbeam shone directly down like a spotlight unto the small gathering of flora.

Flowey followed behind, cautious and fearing.

Frisk pressed a button on the wall. The soul canisters rose from the floor, each with a tiny heart-shaped spark inside. Save for one. Frisk stared at it longingly. They wished truly to die- not in an afterlife sense. They were sick of living. Sick of beginning again. They wanted nothing, the concept of nothing, the void that no living mind could grasp. 

Frisk knew they could never have it. They gripped the knife in their hands, and swung against the glass. 

The earth would refuse to die another day.


	2. oh worms?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dt with a guns protag makes an appearance

Fandango held up a finger. "The rule is- give a 15 meter clearance of every incidence zone that you can measure materially." Two fingers. "The second rule is to give a 30 meter clearance of every incidence zone you cannot measure." Fandango straightened their hand out. "We do this for a reason, Tango. I don't know what the hell ACT was for you, but for us, we have to take precaution. And Ebbot-" Fandango put a hand on Tango's shoulder, getting her attention again- "Ebbot is the largest incidence zone we have on our hands in the US of A. You get it? We are up to our asses in the paranormal. Memory loss. Disappearances. UFOs. Readings off the charts. So take your genius brain and put it to use. Research is the least of our priorities at the moment."

Tango wasn't exactly sure what to expect next, except violence. She clenched her jaw in anticipation for something- a hit, a punch, whatever. It didn't come. When she opened her eyes, Fandango was already across the site, yelling some directions towards the rest of the team to get the drones in place.

What a bitch.

Tango wouldn't blame them, though. The entire team was already on edge for something big- and by big, there was something far bigger than the other 50 streams on this one. Research Team 5 was calling it the Mountain King. And whatever it was, it had a Hume level on the range of trillions- far larger than any recorded Fremont entity, horse tunnel, or Lynks hive. This thing, by current understanding of Hume ratios, was as large as the city of Hong Kong, and the density was freaking bananas.

The drones were beginning to take off, and Tango held onto her hat. It was abnormally cold for a September day. Nothing a little global warming couldn't fix.

* * *

When Flowey came to, the room was flooded with light. Not the unnatural, magic-fueled-and-filtered light of the Underground, but warm light. Sunlight. Flowey shielded his eyes reflexively.

He had arms. Fur. Claws. Teeth. Every part of him was returned to the way it was before that fateful moment.

He was alive again.

Was he still Asriel, he wondered? He would have to settle on the name this form was given. Asriel got to his feet, looking around. It was becoming dusk- he could see it in the angle of the sunbeams on the room. Speaking of which, they shone on the east side of the room. A lone human laid in the center of the room, sunlight barely catching them, and Asriel barely catching their form. He barely noticed them.

"...Chara?" He stepped cautiously towards the human.

They stirred, their dark brown eyes creeping open to see dusty air and a familiar face. "Asriel?" They propped themself up on one arm. "Did we... God, I just had the worst dream," they mumbled, rubbing their eyes. "I... we both died, but you came back to life and started killing everyone." They chuckled. "It was kind of fu- messed up."

Asriel found himself laughing, too. What was going on? Were they in a time loop? "Yeah, that is messed up." He held out a paw. "Let's... go find Mom. She's probably back at Old Home tending to the gardens."

Chara took his hand, though was confused by choice of words. "Wait, isn't that Dad's job?"

"I- I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Toriel was watering the flowers at the end of the RUINS, for some reason. She didn't know why- just some headache that made her realize this was not what she was doing beforehand. There was a gap in her memory, and something had changed everything. She dropped the watering can, letting the liquid pool at her feet and into the dirt.

"... Who the hell is Frisk?"

* * *

Asgore was sitting at home- his room, at his desk. He was writing something in his diary, but couldn't remember why his pencil was still at the end of the page. He had no memory of writing anything on it. Usually his entries were "Nice day today!" or some variation thereof, but today… he didn't remember writing anything. It was unfamiliar handwriting.

_"ASGORE- I apologize for the inconvenience. Somehow, the Barrier is open. I do not know how this happened. I simply wanted to bring my friends home._

 - _ _A Friend__

 

This character sure seemed well-meaning. He trusted them for some reason, but he had to see for himself. Was the Barrier truly open?

He stood from his desk. He would need to know for himself.

* * *

Asriel and Chara passed Asgore on the way out the door.

"Hi, Dad," Chara said, nodding with a smile. "What's up?"

Asgore smiled. "I had the strangest sense of deja vu-" he began, "-I was at my desk, and I realized I had written the same thing twice in my diary."

Chara giggled. "Wow, that is strange! We were just going to the Ruins. Asriel says Mom's tending the gardens there?"

Asgore nodded, though he had no idea why Toriel would be doing so. "I believe she was running some errands," he lied, "She offered to while I was busy with the Doctor."

Chara shrugged. It checked out. They wanted to play along with whatever was going on- did they reset and not know it? They didn't remember saving in the Barrier room for some reason. Plus, there were some inconsistencies… plus, all the dust they could see was beginning to make them queasy. Did nobody notice this too?

Asriel shook them on the shoulder. "C'mon, Chara, let's-let's go." He led them by the hand up to the foyer.

* * *

 

Sans woke up- he was at his hotdog stand in Hotland. He had an ache in his gut that meant one thing: the ketchup bottle he kept in his ribcage had shattered. Again. He opened his coat to find a sticky, tomato-paste-y mess. Ugh. Guess he'd have to throw this outfit in the wash.

Usually this only happened if he took a nasty spill or something. But he didn't remember doing that lately. Sans puzzled over this inconsistency. He was sure he had memory of something related to this event.


	3. it looks familiar

The elevator dinged and a handful of monsters in labcoats milled out the doors. Asriel and Chara stepped out the way. Asriel, especially, was a bit taken aback by this. He hadn't seen this many scientists since before- before someone disappeared. It was written across his face, and Chara noticed it.

"Hey, Asriel, do you think we should go see what Gaster is doing before we head to the Ruins? He might have made some laser guns for us or something." Chara led him into the elevator, and pressed the floor button.

"Wh- Oh. I don't know about laser guns, I already have magic," Asriel said, producing a small pellet of energy in his free paw. He smiled.

Chara scoffed. "No, I mean like, uh… Remember when I described that one place- the… um…" They forgot the word. Oh my god, they forgot the word. "Darn. It's been too long. It's this place with roller coasters and water slides, it was closed for a few years before I was born…" Why were they stalling? They had no reason to not open up to their brother, he would understand. He always understood. There was something definitely wrong and they had _no idea why._

"Action Park?"

"Yeah, not that. God, not that." Chara put a hand through their hair, laughing. "No, it was… was uh, a theme park, um. My human family took me there once." Was Chara the only one freaking out here?

"What's it got to do with any of this?" Asriel was getting worried. Did Chara catch on? Were they not responsible for this?

"They had this thing called laser tag, where you shoot uh, guns that have little sensors that match up with a… You know what, n- never mind."

Asriel needed to ask them something before the elevator stopped. "Chara- in your dream, was I a flower?"

Chara nodded.

"Don't think about it too hard. Let's just get to Mom."

* * *

The drones were already encircled around Mt. Ebbot like a ring of streetlights, shining a spotlight in the perimeter until the teams set up a proper barrier. Tango took notes on the field equipment, eyeing Fandango's tense posture. She was nervous as well, she had already broken a pencil or two on accident with her iron grip.

"I don't know why they haven't come out yet," Fandango mumbled, tapping their foot. "Every timeline, 6 o'clock PM, right on the dot. But today. Nothing. Not even a kid."

Tango noted. "Maybe they know."

"If they knew they would have sent a scout. Bird or Class D. Not even- not even Denerill."

"Denerill has something to do with this?"

Fandango nodded. "Always is the human with them. Can't not have."

Tango scoffed. Fandango team was always needlessly cryptic like this, and there wasn't much data to prove any of Fandango's claims until they happened. But since they were the Cassandra, they were the team coordinator.

* * *

Undyne was… her house was fine. She was taken aback by this. Her house was fine? She was fine? Her house was burnt down last time- no, something happened. Something definitely happened. She got out of bed. Why was she in bed?

She looked to the echo flower on her dresser.

"That brat is so dead," it whispered. "They won't get away with this."

Indeed.

* * *

Alphys was at the lab. She was at the lab, and she definitely didn't understand why Sans' dad was still alive. He was supposed to have been gone like every trace of him. Sans and Papyrus even had a funeral, despite nobody but her remembering at least a little bit about him. She kept quiet. It was best to analyze the charts before confronting him about this fact, especially as he was just milling about in the Lab checking on every single thing.

The charts didn't lie, but she was doubtful today. According to it, the whole Underground had readings higher than a twenty-souled monster. And that, even if it wasn't right, was troubling.

* * *

Asriel knew this wasn't right. He knew Gaster was dead. And yet, here he was, muttering and signing to himself as he took a clipboard and began to jot down notes on whatever he could find. Of course, this also meant Gaster knew he was supposed to be dead, and the Lab was out of order in his memory.

"Uh… you talk to him," Asriel said, looking at Chara expectantly. "I dunno what happened."

Chara made that face, that most people do when they want to say "I'm not doing that" but have to anyways.

Asriel made an equally uncomfortable gesture. Siblings sometimes communicated in ways that could not be described well in writing.

"Fine." Chara approached Gaster and tugged on his labcoat, getting his attention.

Gaster swept around, suddenly brought out of the train of thought he was in. He was certainly startled, both by Chara and the stimuli. " _OH. CHARA,"_ he signed. He paused. Why was Chara here? " _WHY ARE YOU HERE?_ "

" _I think Dad wants to talk to you,"_ Chara signed. Did he? They weren't sure, but it was best to redirect him so they could make their own observations. " _He's at the throne room, I think._ "

Gaster took a moment to recollect his memory. He knew something was going on, as evidenced by the fact Alphys was here, but Chara was, too, and the two had never met. He looked back to Chara. " _AH. I SEE. I WILL GO SEE HIM._ " He left in a blink of an eye, walking out the door like the mortal monster he was.

Chara took this as a cue to look at all the science stuff, making observations on graphs and whatnot. They weren't sure yet, but everything had spiked. Earthquake monitors, magic readings, all the stuff. They put a hand to their chin. "Asriel," they said, "I'm pretty sure something is going on. Was… Was the flower dream real?"

Asriel shrugged. "It might have, I dunno, I-I mean, um…"

Chara looked back to Asriel. "Did you kill people?" It wasn't accusatory in tone, but still hurt.

He wasn't sure how to answer that. "...Only people who deserved it."

"Did the people who shot at us deserve it?"

Oh jeez, they did remember that. "They were scared, I-" He hesitated, "I know they were trying to kill us, but I think they thought we were a bear."

"A bear with-" Chara looked to the door. "Hold on, be quiet. I hear something." Someone was talking on the phone. Someone… familiar, but not too familiar.


	4. but not too familiar

Alphys' phone rang, scaring the jesus out of her. It was Sans. She picked it up. He never called unless it was important. Usually it was a one-word text, but calling meant dire straits. "Hello? Sans?"

"Hey, Al. Listen, I just got ketchup all over my shirt, I'll be over in a sec to test our industrial-strength washing machine you've been working on." He paused. "Okay, nobody in earshot- what the  _ fuck  _ is going on?"

He certainly seemed more panicked than usual. "What?"

"Last I checked we were all dead." Another long pause. "Do you have readings on anything?"

Alphys nodded, but realized she was on the phone. "I-I just nodded, yeah I have readings, what readings-"

"Magic ratios. Waterfall, Snowdin, anything. Tell me, Al."

Alphys ran her hands through all the papers. "They're… bad. And your dad- You need to see for yourself." She started towards the door to the larger part of the Lab. 

Gaster came out in quite a hurry, signing to Alphys in quick gestures. " _ ALPHYS, KEEP AN EYE ON THOSE TWO, SOMETHING IS WRONG." _

He barreled out the front door without further explanation. Who were "those two?" 

"...Al? Hello? You there?"

She opened the lab door. "Sans, I might have to call you back, I think there might be…"

Two children- one human and one a monster. They should've been older than her by now. They would've. They were supposed to be dead. 

Alphys hung up the phone.

"P-Prince Asriel? Chara?" This couldn't be real. She looked to Asriel.

Asriel signed something- " _ Everything's fine??"  _ He had that worried expression on his face that meant he knew Chara wasn't supposed to be here, and neither was he. 

"Are you the new assistant? How come I've never seen you before?" Chara asked, tilting their head.

"M-My name's Dr. Alphys, I'm the- er- assistant manager on a project of Dr. Gaster's." That was a dated statement. "Nice… uh… to meet you?"

Chara smiled and took her hand in a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you too, Dr. Alphys! We were just going to the Ruins to see M- Toriel, but we wanted to stop by to talk to Dr. Gaster too." Did Alphys know something Chara didn't? "Um…" They looked to Asriel.

Asriel looked to Chara, then to Alphys, then to Chara again. "She knows what's going on, I'll tell her."

"Knows what about what?" Chara asked? "Our dream?"

"Yeah, our dream." He looked to Alphys. "You remember the human, right? N-Not Chara, the other one."

Alphys paled. "...The one that k-"

"Yeah, that one. The last thing I remember they… they weren't human. They took the souls."

"Took the souls- Asriel- wh-"

He glanced at Chara, and then back to her. "Try to remember."

Alphys was beginning to recall  _ something _ before everything became like it was. "Fl-Asriel, they were  _ human,  _ there's no way that could have happened."

"I wasn't a monster before, and I could still do it." He folded his arms. "I'm guessing they didn't have a soul." 

Chara was  _ really  _ confused now. No souls? "Wait- you were- when you were a flower, you didn't have a-"

"Yes." Both Alphys and Asriel said in unison. 

"It's… a long story." Alphys looked uncomfortable. "Right now the important thing is-is that the human- (human?) -human has the souls, and we don't know where they are. And they're dangerous."

Chara was trying to remember anything about this human. Or about their dream, or anything! simply could not. All they had about the subject was a vague gut feeling that filled them with existential dread. And that was horrible! "How dangerous?"

Asriel and Alphys got quiet, looking at them with unease.

* * *

"Getting a reading- something's moving." Fandango turned on their headset. "Humanoid with high Hume ratio in 9-o'clock sector. Check infrared and night vision. It's getting dark." They looked to Tango. "You know anything about using a gun?"

Tango shrugged. "Training was mostly how to keep Fremonts from zapping everyone to the cornfield." A pause. "I know how, jeez."


	5. its a departure

Frisk knew they were being watched. The drones converged around their location, circling them. But they knew that nothing would hurt them. Not now. They had all the souls, and were planning on taking more. Until they were sufficiently powerful enough to keep the monsters from dying, they supposed. That would be never, but it was good to hope.

The souls were getting restless, but that was only Frisk's poor eloquence. They knew the plan, so did Frisk. They agreed upon it beforehand. The current plan was to speak with the BAI about souls. Then to the Monster Kingdom about their freedom, and what it meant. Frisk just hoped that fear was not their strong suit. They needed to look less threatening for this to work. But also less like themself- their human form. 

The souls agreed on the most analogous creature- a boss monster, about the height of Asgore. It took some effort, but the seven of them agreed that despite their similarities to Asriel's seven-souled form, they were recognizable and presentable.

The humans convened upon their location, each with a gun pointing in Frisk's direction. Frisk thought of a name for their new self- as they were not just one but seven people at this point. "Alpha" brought back bad memories, and that wasn't who this agreement was. There was a multitude of names that could be used. The souls went to bickering as Frisk took the wheel to keep them from getting seriously injured.

"Hands where we can see them," a familiar human shouted. It was Agent Fandango, from several timelines ago. They kept their gun on Frisk, as they said something into their headset. 

Frisk held their paws up, nodding slowly. "I mean no harm," they said. "I am the emissary who has freed the Monster Kingdom," they continued. "I apologize if we appear dangerous. We wish to talk to a representative of the Bureau of Anomalous Incidents."

Fandango recognized that voice. This wasn't a monster. This was just another Frisk! "...What's your name?" they asked, still keeping their gun up.

They hesitated. "...My name- our name- is Seven. We are seven people. Celeste Malek, Bradley Hale, Duke Tanzer, Violet Clark, Lorna Forrester, Mika Ritcher, and Florence Denerill. It… is a long story. We wish to speak to a representative of the Bureau of Anomalous Incidents."

Fandango squinted. Florence- the same Frisk, but now seven people. They recalled Frisk's explanation in another timeline, but this was just odd. Frisk was human. "You are all human," they stated. "Why?"

Seven paused. "One of us is not. We wish to speak-"

"I'm a representative. My name is Agent Fandango, I'm the head of this operation." They looked to their radio. "I will speak to you in private once we reach the Outpost." Fandango signaled to the other agents. "Please keep your hands up as you proceed. Follow me."

* * *

"I… remember… well, hold on." Chara sat down on the rolling chair and began to think. "Well, I remember we went through with my plan- me and Asriel went to the surface, and someone shot us."

"And we died," Asriel added.

"We died later than that- or else my body wouldn't have-"

"Yeah."

Chara looked to Alphys. "And I don't really… I have a vague idea that you- Alphys, resurrected Asriel as a flower."

Alphys nodded. "He didn't have a soul. That was years after you died- around a couple months ago, actually."

"So… Asriel lived as a flower for... He had… powers like mine." Chara supposed that everyone knew at this point, it wasn't a secret, after all that was beginning to unfold. "Even… Even a short amount of time can feel like-" They put a hand on his shoulder. "... I'm… so sorry-"

"Chara, it doesn't matter-"

"-It does!" They cared about him a lot. "It really does, this explains a lot. So you had no soul, too, you couldn't feel- and you began to hurt people."

Asriel looked uncomfortable.

"I forgive you, don't worry. But this human… you said they had no soul?"

"That's… what they told Sans."

Chara tilted their head. "...Who's Sans?"

Alphys put her hand to her face. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Seven had never seen this kind of encampment around Ebbot before- well, most of them. Frisk had, but the others hadn't. It was still fairly new to Frisk, but it was startling, to say the least. Mika was surprised to find the research station, which was once just a small electronic box with various detectors and instruments, was now expanded to a two-room shed! That was definitely an improvement.

But what was more surprising was there were a  _ lot  _ of people here. Tents had been set up. Drone launchpads. Shipping crates. It had become an impromptu military outpost instead of a research station.

Fandango led Seven inside the research station. The harsh, fluorescent lighting caused them to squint, though Fandango seemed unfazed. Fandango pulled up two chairs, and offered one to Seven. The two sat down- Fandango backwards in the chair, Seven unfortunately too big for the seat and awkwardly keeping their balance.

"So," Fandango started, resting their chin in their hands. "Frisk. Just you- not the other kids. I want to know how this happened."

Frisk didn't know where to start. Celeste did. "Frisk isn't human- not anymore." Mika added: "It was a small price to pay to set things right."

"What price?"

Frisk got uncomfortable. "...Hypothetically, I had to kill people."

The agent sighed. "Of course," they muttered. "How does this make you this now?"

"We- We had to agree on something. Frisk kept going back. We all kept going back- back to where we were either dead or suffering. It was Duke's idea first to plan this." Another pause. "We didn't want anyone to get actually hurt. Lorna and I- uh, Mika, realized that Frisk could… I don't know if it makes any sense, really. Frisk- like Asriel, can edit parts of reality. They can make it seem like people have died. They can make themself stronger." 

Fandango nodded. "I'm aware of that."

"Oh, good- I was afraid that that would be too confusing- well, we all found out Frisk doesn't have… a "real" soul. It was temporary, and easily removed, and someone took it from them before they had a chance to replicate it.


	6. oops now were getting in nonlinear territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how this happened

The three sat in the Royal Archives, an uncomfortable silence overcoming the empty halls. Seven was understandably nervous, considering the circumstances. 

The silence was broken as the doors opened once more, and familiar-ish faces filed in. Doctor Gaster, Doctor Alphys, Captain Undyne, and Gerson. The four took a seat at the table.

Toriel began. "As we all know, the Monster Kingdom was freed from the Barrier several weeks ago. The individual responsible is here to answer to the murder of seven humans, of which we will assign the appropriate punishment for." She looked up from her papers, to assess the room. "Their name is Seven."

Seven lifted a hand in a halfhearted, nervous wave. "Hey."

"This will be an informal session upon which the members of the Council will determine the fate of the accused." Toriel adjusted her reading glasses. "Do you have anything to state before we proceed, Seven?"

Seven looked at their own mass of papers and notes. All of them were trying to find a better way out of this than being barred from protecting the Earth. "I think it should be stated that I am not a monster and that the seven of us agreed to our current position." 

"Um… can you elaborate?" Alphys looked to Gaster, and he to her, before the two both returned their gazes to Seven. 

"I cannot, else it would bring all of you great pain." That complicated things, and made little sense. "With the power of human 'determination' I have adjusted the timeline greatly, to ease the reality. The things we have had to do to ensure this are to be treated as entirely hypothetical for this reason. No lives were harmed for the vessel we are inhabiting to exist at this-"

"You're a demon." Gerson summed it up quite nicely. The other six gave mixed reactions to this statement in the form of confused stares at varying inflections. "I've seen your kind before. When a human goes too far gone, they can absorb souls like monsters. That's called a 'demon.'"

"That's an outdated term," Toriel retorted, "Dr. Alphys, isn't that-"

Alphys shrugged and nodded. "He got it pretty on the nose, there. But the thing is- we don't have a lot of data on this. And- and considering the magic readings on the Surface, we hopefully never will."

Undyne scoffed. "Hopefully."

That was the elephant in the room, all right. Given magically-charged humans with ill intent could attain the level of Seven now that the Barrier was broken, there was a security risk. All that needed be was one mass shooter, and everyone would have a terrible time.

Seven already knew this discourse was headed towards an unrelated issue. "The important thing is that we agreed to become a demon. Six of us were already dead before the seventh could absorb them."

"How'd you communicate, then?" Undyne wasn't buying it. She didn't buy any of this mumbo jumbo.

"The method is not important."

"It is." Asgore seemed unusually stern. "Your story does not add up."

Silence filled the room.

Gaster knocked on the table. " _ IT WOULD NOT MATTER,"  _ he signed, " _ FOR IF ANY OF THIS IS TRUE… 'SEVEN'S' EXISTENCE IS A PARADOX. WE MUST TAKE THEIR WORD FOR IT." _

Good cover, if it was. Seven was definitely doubtful, but this was not a debate worth entering.


End file.
